


bad as the boys (aka How Catra Got Her Groove Back)

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, If you only read one work by me, M/M, Slow Burn, no one asked for this but here it is, redemption arc, super gay, yes there IS a horde convention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Catra, stubborn lesbian that she is, has used her rivalry with Adora as an excuse to one-up her in every way. Finally “rewarded” for all her hard work, she’s tired of the ease afforded to her...until Adora’s dragged back into her life. Will a gradual (we’re talkin’ snail speed slow) change of heart allow old feelings to resurface? And can Catra right her wrongs before it’s too late?Meanwhile, Horde Prime is also learning that it’s lonely at the top. Can a silver-tongued shapeshifter soften his heart? And will this newfound weakness act as his undoing? (Spoiler alert: hell yeah)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Horde Prime because why the eff not, Mara/Light Hope past
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1: Prologue

Location: Horde Prime’s Quarters, Horde HQ.

Time: somewhere between 4 and 5:30 a.m.

* * *

Siblings (though I suppose they are more servant than sibling cascade into his chambers, flitting about with the first daily toothbrushers and bathers, along with morning’s breakfast (Druidian coffee, black. toast, crisped. and a single green egg, as it was every morning.)

One, Hordeney, flung back the emerald green curtains to reveal a starry sky, just bright enough to cause Prime to awaken gently. A good awakening is a gentle awakening, as the staff learned when Hordellion (the previous head of housekeeping) woke up his sleeping brother with a bell deemed “.0000325 decibels too high” and was neither seen nor heard from again.

Jorde-Isidro and Jorde-Carlos, Prime’s personal cooks oversaw breakfast post-shower . Druidian coffee, black. toast, crisped. and a single green egg, as it was every morning. Horde Prime sipped his coffee silently. Crunched as quietly as possible on the toast and nibbled on the egg. He was quiet this morning—a quiet Prime’s a happy Prime, as his siblings’d always say. 

And he’d stay quiet—that is, until he noticed tiny humming that grew louder and louder. “ _What_ is that sound?” he growled, setting down his mug so sharply it frightened the twins. “We’ve followed your instructions to the tee, your excellency. No one speaks without being spoken to, no one makes a single sound without your say-so.” Isidro let out a whisper.

”Find whoever it is and bring them to me!” Horde smacked away the teeny ceramic cup and saucer, smashing them to ground. They splintered into a million pieces, and Isidro swept every one of them up briskly, while Carlos skittered throughout the palace to find whoever had disturbed Prime. 

Shortly, he discovered Double Trouble, prancing about the halls, lost in song. 

“Excuse me, but by order of Horde Prime, I’ve been commanded to bring you to his quarters at once!” Jorde-Carlos spoke meekly, but stood his ground.

”Nah, I’m gucci. Besides, I’m not into the whole commanding thing...I hear Adora is though. Good for Catra but—“

”I have no idea what any of _that_ means, but if you won’t come willingly, I’m afraid you’ve left me with no choice...Guards! Seize him and bring him to our Horde and Savior!” 

Three buff clones, Hordë, Hordé, and Hordę (who were surprisingly not triplets), grabbed Double Trouble at once and stormed off towards Prime’s quarters. They struggled against them the whole way there, punching back lightly against their bulging pecs and toned shoulders. 

“Criminy, I _love_ a good manhandling, but go easy on me!” D.T. smirked flirtatiously, making sure to pat Hordé on his rippling chest as they were lowered down to the ground.

Prime intrigued, yet taken aback by their statement, but licked his lips before biting one seductively. “You are dismissed.” Prime clapped, sending off his brothers. Double Trouble attempted to make an exit before Prime tutted. 

”Tsk tsk tsk. Leaving so soon?”

”You did say we were dismissed.”

”Everyone but you is dismissed, _noisemaker_.” Prime glared playfully.

”I have a name, you know,”

”Which is?”

”Double Trouble.”

”I-It can’t possibly be. A-Are you toying with me?” All of a sudden Prime became so flustered at the thought of being the expense of a joke, that his face blushed a brilliant shade of pink before burning up into a furious red.

” _Criminy_ , take a chill pill! Everyone calls me Double Trouble...but it’s Caliban Caesarus, which I find to be quite old and I’ll-fitting. So I quite like Double-Trouble, don’t you?” they slithered towards a pouf, plopping down upon it.

”Well, I think Cece suits you far better.” 

“Pet-names already? Sounds like you like me more than you’ve let on!”

”I’d like you more if you weren’t prancing about the palace like a pwetty wittle pwincess” Prime batted his eyes mockingly.   
  
Double-Trouble ignored him, tossing a throw pillow up and down and back again in the air whilst leaning back on the pouf. Their expression was blank, but only for a moment before they smirked, having found a new way to pick with Prime. ”So...your excellency, are you more of a ‘Master’ or ‘Daddy’ type o’guy?”

Prime spat out the remainder of his eggs, before dabbing at his pursed lips. “Depends on who’s asking, I suppose.”

Double Trouble rolled over, staring Prime directly in the eyes. “I’m asking.”

”Then ‘Daddy‘ would suffice, but I’m not sure why y—“ Prime began, before being cut off. 

”Oh, don’t you worry your pwetty wittle head about it... _Daddy_ ,” Double-Trouble bit their lip in anticipation, awaiting a response. 

Prime shuffled out of bed, swiftly, his silver satin robe slipping off his shoulders. Double instantly regretted saying that, fearing they’d gone too far. 

“You’re in luck Cece,” Prime sashayed slightly past them towards the door before pausing in its illustrious frame. 

“And why is that?”

”Daddy’s in need of a pillow prince.” Prime called from over his shoulder before sauntering away, leaving an astonished Double Trouble alone with their pouf. And throw pillow. _Never_ forget the throw pillow. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Great Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra’s adjusting quite well to living in the lap of luxury. Can’t say the same for Adora, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if I mentioned this. Chapter order will go: Part 1: Prime; Chapter 1: Catra, Part 2: Prime etc.
> 
> eventually it will transfer over to other p.o.v’s after a major character death. (*just* after u start liking them again, y’all r prolly gonna hate me for killing one of them off)
> 
> this commie would appreciate feedback in the commies, positive or negative!

Location: Catra’s Chambers (aka a gay ass lair), Horde HQ.

Time: 6:00 a.m.

* * *

Entrancing music began, transitioning from a Malorian harp to a Korsamine sitar. Catra could feel the air heating up each time a half-naked housekeepers entered her room. _They’re definitely not clones—probably imported from one of Prime’s colonies. Oh they’re coming in now, mustn’t seem too eager. Maybe if I close my eyes, fake sleep, they’ll find a new way to wake me up. Breakfast in bed is always a pleasant surprise._ Catra winked to herself, before realizing how pathetic it must be to have a full-blown internal monologue over just how _**foine**_ those scantily-clad servants were.

She could feel that soothing tropical aroma (that must’ve been natural because there was there was no way that all them smelt that delicious after squeezing into barely-there costumes, lugging around instruments, and twirling their way down all them hallways.) waft into her nostrils. 

Carta felt something soft, and light brush against her face—likely feathers off one of their bustiers—before allowing her eyes to flutter open. 

“Ladies,” Catra sighed, with a twinge of...not boredom... _I could never be bored with this many boo-_

“Catra,” all sixteen of the servants swooned, reaching to rip Catra’s satin pajamas right off her. _Ah, now I remember why I like it so much here. I could get used to this._

* * *

After her morning bath, Catra was escorted to an enormous closet, filled with suits of bergamot and scarlet and burgundy, and plenty of baubles and trinkets to satisfy her inner goblin. The servants would’ve usually done all the priming and zipping, but she’d insisted on staying alone. 

After struggling to slip into the crimson slacks, she finally made it, exhaling before painting to catch her breath. She stared at her reflection in the enormous vanity before her. She’d lost that youthful glow she’d had on the battlefield, her eyes looked dewy as well. 

Catra sighed, brushing her hair—actually the rollers she put in last night worked wonders, for once it didn’t look like a mane. One of the bathers returned, letting her know her presence was required in the dining room. Probably Prime. Had one of the servants reported her lack of appetite? Her change in attitude? Prime wouldn’t care anyways. 

She skittered down the hall, hopped into the elevator, heading upstairs to the Penthouse. She bowed before Prime, knowing he thrived on attention. “Your Excellency,” 

“Catra, darling, it is good to see you,” Prime chirped. _Chirped, the hell? There’s only one person I know who chirps, but it couldn’t be? Could it?_

“Is it?”

”Of course, always is!” He sipped some fragrant tea. “Now, you know I’ve made every effort to make your experience here pleasant.”

”And you’re doing a great job at it.” Catra sat at the far end of the table, opposite of the head. 

”You _say_ that, but you’re not eating very much. Nor drinking, you look awfully dehydrated.”

”I’m fine, Sir.”

“And your bathers have reported you’re not nearly as _responsive_ as my guests tend to be. Are they not pleasing to you? Would you prefer them taller? shorter? _Blonder_?”

”I don’t like what you’re insinuating.” She scoffed.

”I haven’t insinuated anything, dear—I’m simply going over the facts.”

”Which are?”

“You’ve changed since we’ve first met. If the position I’ve put you in is a problem for you Catra, I can find someone else. I can assure you, you will not be penalized for stepping down.”

”I-I’m fine. I’m just not into all that stuff.”

”All that stuff, as in you, a lesbian, not into scantily-clad women servants, who have no qualms with pleasing you? Please. I’ll tell you what, hmm, that Adora character would make a lovely addition to the team, wouldn’t she?”

”No, I don’t think she would.”

”So, she should rot, alone, in prison for the rest of her foreseeable future?” 

“She should-should be interrogated and dealt with just like the rest of the Princesses.”

”I trust you to handle them all, then?”

”Of course.”

”Good.” He checked a communicator which lit up. “I have new developments which must be tended to.” He bit his lip before getting up giddily. “Oh Cece,” Prime rant out melodically. 

Catra blinked rapidly, processing what she had just agreed to, before burying her head in her arms. _What have I done?_


End file.
